The primary objectives of the long range project are: 1) to determine the nature and extent of black migration to the South; 2) to identify and assess the different types of movement comprising this migration stream; 3) to identify some of the motivations of the migrants; 4) to examine the factors associated with the process of adjustment; and 5) to explore the implications of increased black migration to the South. The specific objectives of the supplement grant are: 1) to speed up and provide greater depth of analysis of the data gathered in the field survey (Year 3) and 2) to obtain forty case studies of migrant households and to analyze these. To accomplish the two specific objectives, the amount of professional resources devoted to the project has been increased considerably. The present proposed level of operations will expand all of the funds which were in the orignial proposal by late spring 1975. The supplemental funds will permit the analysis to continue at this accelerated rate through the end of the project year, Sept 30, 1975. The case studies will be obtained from a sample of respondents in the field survey. The case studies will enable a large amount of additional information to be obtained in a less structured manner. This data will provide much greater insight into the process of migration as it has occurred throughout the history of these forty households.